


Heartbreak Warfare

by UnholyDarkness



Series: SexFree, FluffyAsFuck, AvengersPrompts [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, I still feel like shit for this., M/M, Major Character Injury, The fucking FEELS in this, angst overload, first time 'I love you's', its a little overwhelming, no one hurt me too badly, please?, so be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Tony gets hurt and he can't be saved; he and Bruce have a secret relationship; feels and angst ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Warfare

Heartbreak Warfare 

Even as Natasha and Clint killed Doom, Bruce was running for Tony, his true love, who was barely holding on to his life. 

Doom had found out a way to shut down the arc reactor. It would take about ten minutes to fully shut down and about three more before...

"Tony!" Bruce screamed, running faster then he ever remembers running in his life. When Bruce finally got to his lover, Thor and Steve are already there, standing off to the side, wry of the other guy. He kneeled by Tony's side and took his hand. "Tony, Tony, please. Stay with me. Don't go."

Tony smiled weakly. "Oh, Brucey. It's to late." Tony gasped out when Bruce tried to pick him up. "We won't make it back to the tower in time; I just want to stay with you." 

Natasha and Clint ran up and stood by Thor and Steve, not knowing what was happening. They where all quite and kind of shocked. They knew that the science buddy's where close, but not this close. They have all had their suspicions, but only took it as a joke.

"Please, Tony." Bruce sobbed out, crying. He felt the familiar itch. The Other Guy wanting to destroy everything for taking way it's only love. The only person he would never want to hurt. Hulk wanted to kill and rip apart the whole town.

"No, Bruce. No." Tony said when he saw Bruce's brown eyes flash green. "I want you to stay with me. I don't want that to be my last memory of you." Tony was never scared of the Other Guy, but he knew that if he was holding his dying love, more-then-likely, Bruce, in his arms, he would want to destroy everything too. Bruce calmed down for the sake of his lover. 

"Please don't leave me." Bruce said, gripping Tonys hand until it was red. "I can't live without you Tony, I can't do it." He bent down and rested his forehead on Tonys.

As the others watched, Natasha and Clint held in their tears, looking away as if they where intruding on a personal moment. Steve and Thor had tears, but didn't cry. Thor, because he didn't really know them and Steve, because he didn't know how he felt on a guy/guy relationship.

"Bruce." Tony gasped out, closing his eyes and hissing in pain. "You have to move on, okay? You have to get over me. Promise?" 

"Tony.." Bruce was unsure of what to say. Even thought neither of them said it, they both loved each other. More then when they started this crazy secret-relationship.

Bruce let out a uncharacteristic sob when he saw the arc reactor flicker. He gripped Tonys hand tighter as Tony gasped in pain, praying to the gods that Tony would be alright and somehow make it through this.

"Promise me, Bruce. Promise me." The inventor said, squeezing Bruce's hand in a death grip. Tony wouldn't feel right if Bruce was stuck on him for ever and he would never forgive himself if Bruce didn't move on.

"Okay, okay." Bruce said as a new wave of tears fell from his eyes. "I promise."

"Good." Tony said with a small, sad smile. "I want you to move on too. Don't give me that look. You can't be alone forever. I won't do that to you."

"No, Tony. Don't say that!" Bruce screamed. "I won't lose you! I won't! I love you, Tony! I love you so much." He needed to say it. He needed Tony to know that he was loved; that someone loved him. That Bruce loved him.

Tony gave a weak grin. "I know." He whispered, cupping Bruce's cheek with his unoccupied hand. "I love you too."

Tony leaned up and gently kissed Bruce. It wasn't like their other kisses, hungry and lust filled. No, this one was full of love, passion, and every word they have yet to say to each other. Tony continued to kiss Bruce even though he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. But, no. He would stay as long as possible for his only true love. 

"Just don't go turning into a hermit because of me." Tony said with a weak, cocky grin when they pulled back. Bruce smiled a sad smile. He pulled Tony into his lap and held him close and looked into his eyes. A loud sob racketed his body as the arc reactor flickered out and his love screamed in pain.

"Bruce... I... I love you with all my heart... Ill never stop." And with that Tony closed his eyes and let out his final exhale. 

"Tony... I love you too." Bruce sobbed out clutching onto the lifeless body of his lover, rocking them both back and forth. "I love you too." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on:
> 
> Tumblr: @itslokipoki
> 
> Kudos; if you like-y  
> Comment; tell me what you think  
> Follow; the series for more<3


End file.
